


Des années d'expérience

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que ça aurait été trop simple qu'il dise "oui" tout de suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier essai : lui faire une déclaration. Noi : 15 ans, Shin : 19 ans.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une fic Dorohedoro sans violence. Désolée.

C'est la fin d'une mission, l'une des premières qu'ils aient accomplies ensemble.  
Ils ont fini en mille morceaux, mais une fois Noi remise, elle l'a promptement soigné et il a proposé de lui offrir une glace en compensation. Assis sur une rambarde à regarder les gens passer, leurs masques relevés sur le crâne, Shin se dit que sa vie de mage est quand même chouette. Très clairement, il ne s'était pas imaginé tueur dans sa prime enfance, mais c'est un choix de carrière qui s'est avéré plutôt fructueux.  
  
"A quoi vous pensez, sempai ?  
\- Je me dis que je me serais jamais imaginé comme je suis y a quelques années...  
\- ... comment ça ?  
\- Je suis de Hole à la base. Moitié humain. Y a deux ans j'aurais même pas pu émettre une miette de fumée.  
\- Sans déc' ? Alors vos bras... c'était pour trouver les canaux à fumée ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- ... pourquoi vous avez choisi d'être un mage, si vous pouviez pas émettre de fumée ?  
\- ... c'est pas vraiment moi qui ai choisi, on va dire. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serai probablement resté à Hole sans me soucier de tout ça...  
\- Moi chuis contente que vous soyez là, en tout cas..."  
  
Même si Noi est probablement la seule personne qui en a quelque chose à faire qu'il soit quelque part, ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre ça.  
  
"Vous faisiez quoi, à Hole, alors ?  
\- ... menuisier. Si un jour t'as besoin d'une table, chuis un pro."  
  
Noi se met à rire. Un petit rire, d'abord, légèrement retenu. Puis Shin s'y met aussi, et Noi finit par éclater de rire, faisant se retourner tous les gens qui passent.  
Une fois le fou-rire calmé, un silence agréable s'installe entre eux et quelque part, Shin se dit qu'il a bien fait de venir de ce côté. A Hole, on l'a pourchassé pour son sang mage... ici, personne en a rien à battre qu'il soit à moitié humain.  
  
"Sempai...  
\- ... hmm ?  
\- Je... y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.  
\- J't'écoute.  
\- ... je... je crois qu'chuis amoureuse de vous..."  
  
Et Shin doit avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.  
Noi est mignonne, et drôle, et gentille, et forte, et méga-puissante, et même s'ils s'entendent bien, il a gâché sa vie.  
Ca n'a aucun sens.  
  
"... vous pourriez répondre quelque chose, tout de même...  
\- Je... j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut répondre à ça !  
\- Ben vous pourriez déjà me dire ce que vous en pensez !"  
  
Les joues de Noi sont rouges, mais elle cherche encore son regard.  
Il a oublié courageuse et décidée (et autoritaire), dans sa liste.  
  
"Je pense que t'as aucun goût, voilà, c'que j'pense...  
\- ... sempai..."  
  
De toute évidence, elle fait le mauvais choix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut d'un pauvre type comme lui ?  
  
"Noi, c'est un crush. Chuis juste le premier mec avec qui tu t'entends bien, ça te passera.  
\- ... vous me prenez pas au sérieux...  
\- T'as quinze ans, Noi. Donc, non, désolé, je peux pas te prendre au sérieux.  
\- ... on n'a que quatre ans de différence.  
\- C'est une mauvaise idée. On est bien comme on est, non ?  
\- ... c'est justement ça que je dis. On est bien ensemble, tous les deux.  
\- N'insiste pas.  
\- ... c'est non, alors ?  
\- Tu me remercieras dans quelques mois quand tu te trouveras un petit copain de ton âge.  
\- ... pas besoin d'être condescendant, vous pouviez juste dire non."  
  
Noi se lève, jette ce qu'il reste de sa glace (plus tard, Shin s'en souviendra comme ce qui fut et est resté l'unique fois où il l'a vue jeter de la nourriture) et se met à marcher.  
  
"... Noi."  
  
Shin pousse un soupir, se lève aussi et la suit.  
  
"Noi, où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- ... je rentre.  
\- C'est trop loin à pied. Je te ramène.  
\- J'ai envie d'être seule.  
\- Putain, Noi, sois raisonnable une seconde.  
\- ... désolée de pas être une adulte raisonnable...  
\- Et ben fais comme tu veux, alors ! J't'avais dit que ce serait la merde et ben voilà, c'est déjà le cas !"  
  
Noi s'arrête, serre les poings et Shin regrette dans l'instant de s'être emporté.  
  
"J'veux plus vous voir aujourd'hui. Demain vous pourrez faire comme si j'avais rien dit."  
  
Elle se remet à marcher, et Shin n'ose plus la suivre.  
  
Le lendemain, il fait comme si elle n'avait rien dit.  
Elle aussi, d'ailleurs.


	2. Deuxième essai : l'embrasser. Noi : 18 ans, Shin : 21 ans.

Il toque à sa porte, tachant du mieux qu'il peut de cacher dans son dos la surprise qu'il lui a trouvée.  
La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Noi.  
  
"Paraît que t'as dix-huit ans, partenaire ?"  
  
Elle répond par un grand sourire.  
  
"Et toutes mes dents.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, va.", dit-il en dévoilant le paquet cadeau qu'il avait dans son dos.  
"... merci, sempai.  
\- Si tu veux compenser, mon anniversaire c'est dans un mois.  
\- ... qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai déjà votre cadeau."  
  
Elle l'invite à rentrer, pose le cadeau sur la table et sort des verres.  
  
"Tu l'ouvres pas ?  
\- Ca se fait pas.  
\- Peut-être pas devant quelqu'un d'important, mais devant moi, te gêne pas.  
\- ... vous êtes important pour moi."  
  
Elle sort une bouteille et remplit les verres.  
  
"Ah ben direct, 18 ans et tu passes à l'alcool dès le matin ? Tu vas mal tourner tu sais...  
\- ... je l'ai reçue pour l'occasion de mes parents. Et j'en abuserai pas."  
  
Shin va s'asseoir sur le lit (à peu près le seul endroit où s'asseoir chez Noi, car les deux uniques chaises sont surchargées de fringues) et enlève son masque. Noi ramène les deux verres et va s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
"On trinque ?  
\- Hmm, à ton entrée dans la vie adulte, alors.  
\- Merci d'être là pour fêter ça avec moi.  
\- Fais pas style j'suis le seul, En t'a organisé une fête pour ce soir et y a au moins 50 personnes qui viennent.  
\- ... c'est pas pareil."  
  
Ils boivent en silence et Shin doit admettre que même s'il ne connait pas les parents de Noi, eux s'y connaissent en alcool. C'est juste super bon, pas trop fort, et assez sucré pour plaire à Noi.  
Ils reposent tous les deux leur verre sur la table de nuit de Noi.  
  
"Sempai...  
\- Hmm ?  
\- J'ai dix-huit ans, maintenant.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Chuis une adulte.  
\- ... si tu le dis."  
  
Noi se penche vers lui, lui sourit... et l'embrasse.  
Il met une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il se passe avant de s'écarter et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
\- ...... sempaaai......  
\- Arrête de chouiner, tu l'as cherché.  
\- ... c'était mon premier baiser.  
\- Ouais, ben pour le prochain tu t'aviseras de trouver quelqu'un de consentant, ça marchera mieux.  
\- Vous allez pas me laisser avec un souvenir pareil pour un premier baiser, quand même ?  
\- ...... que tu crois.  
\- ...... c'est mon anniversaire...  
\- C'est quoi cet espèce de chantage douteux ? Faut que tu te trouves un mec, Noi, ça va plus bien dans ta tête...  
\- J'veux pas un mec, j'veux juste un baiser."  
  
C'est quoi cette fille qui demande à être embrassée par le premier type qui vient lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?  
  
"... et faut qu'ça tombe sur moi ?  
\- Faites pas votre mijauré, j'demande pas grand chose."  
  
C'est vrai que c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est une mauvaise idée, ça Shin en est certain. Pourtant, il trouve pas d'argument valable à lui opposer.   
  
"Bon, OK, mais juste un.  
\- Un vrai, alors.  
\- Un vrai, un seul.  
\- Hm.  
\- Et c'est moi qui décide quand ça commence et quand ça finit.  
\- Ok.  
\- Et j'veux pas d'commentaire après.  
\- Ca marche.  
\- Ni d'main baladeuse.  
\- ... j'dois les mettre où, alors ?"  
  
Shin attrape la main droite de Noi, la pose sur son épaule, fait de même avec la gauche.  
Il enlève ses lunettes, les range dans la poche de sa veste, et refait face à Noi.  
  
"... et ferme les yeux.  
\- Z'êtes un peu coincé, quand même.  
\- Ferme-la ou t'auras rien du tout."  
  
Noi se tait, lui sourit et ferme les yeux.  
Mais dans quoi il s'est engagé ? Comment il s'est retrouvé sur le lit de Noi à accepter de l'embrasser ?  
Et bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde de l'embrasser, c'est qu'un baiser, et quitte à embrasser quelqu'un, autant que ce soit Noi, mais quand même.  
Shin respire un bon coup, se redresse pour pouvoir être au même niveau que Noi, puis se penche en avant et ferme les yeux. Plus vite il commence, plus vite il sera débarrassé.  
  
Leurs lèvres se touchent et les doigts de Noi se serrent sur ses épaules. Elle a les lèvres brûlantes et légèrement acidulées, marquées par le goût de ce qu'ils ont bu juste avant. Sèches, par contre. Il attrape brièvement la lèvre inférieure de Noi entre les siennes et elle s'humidifie instantanément. Elle l'imite, ouvre légèrement la bouche, et le laisse continuer. Il approfondit doucement le baiser, joue avec les lèvres de Noi entre les siennes, l'invite à ouvrir plus la bouche.  
Elle penche sa tête sur le côté, ce qui rend le baiser plus facile, mais fait aussi glisser une mèche de ses cheveux sur le visage de Shin. D'une main, il l'écarte, la replace derrière l'oreille de Noi et laisse sa main à cet endroit. Leurs lèvres se sont séparées une seconde, mais Noi n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Il attrape à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes, glisse sa langue sur les lèvres de Noi et la sent frissonner.  
Vraiment un premier baiser, alors.  
  
Elle l'imite à nouveau, goûte ses lèvres du bout de la langue et n'ose pas plus.  
Sa main dans les cheveux de Noi se glisse à l'arrière de sa tête, et il l'attire plus à lui, ouvre plus sa bouche et sa langue va trouver celle de Noi.  
Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ça lui semble assez naturel d'embrasser Noi. Pourtant, il n'a jamais embrassé une fille plus grande que lui, ni été le premier baiser de quelqu'un. Et ce baiser... c'est Noi sans être Noi. Shin sent qu'elle aimerait être plus entreprenante, mais elle se retient. Peut-être parce qu'il a très clairement dit que c'était lui qui déciderait ou peut-être juste parce que c'est son premier baiser. En tout cas elle est plus timide de ce point de vue-là que ce que Shin aurait imaginé.  
  
Shin réalise au bout d'une minute qu'il commence à avoir mal au cou et que leur position de départ n'était pas idéale. Il se rapproche et sa main droite vient trouver la taille de Noi pour y prendre appui.  
Les lèvres de Noi s'écartent des siennes une seconde, elle reprend son souffle, mais l'instant suivant il est de nouveau en train de l'embrasser.  
C'est lui qui doit décider quand c'est fini, et ce n'est pas fini.  
Les mains de Noi sur ses épaules glissent plus loin pour atterrir respectivement dans sa nuque et dans son dos et elle se serre contre lui. Il sent la poitrine de Noi contre son torse et la main qu'il avait posée à sa taille est désormais à même la peau de Noi, et ce sans qu'il puisse expliquer comment elle s'est retrouvé glissée sous son débardeur.  
La peau de Noi est douce et brûlante.  
Il sait que s'il continue, ça va juste dégénérer.  
Alors il s'arrête.  
  
Leurs lèvres se séparent et Shin sait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.  
Noi rouvre les yeux, reprend son souffle. Elle a les joues rouges, elle est décoiffée, et maintenant il a envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Une très, très mauvaise idée.  
  
Il récupère ses mains, renfile ses lunettes et s'écarte légèrement de Noi.  
  
"... c'était pas trop mal ?  
\- On a dit pas de commentaire.  
\- C'est pas un commentaire, c'est une question.  
\- ...... ça allait."  
  
Et il dit ça en espérant sincèrement que sa position et ses fringues trop grandes cachent un peu dans quel état ce baiser l'a mis.  
  
"La prochaine fois, vous me laisserez mettre les mains où je veux ?  
\- Y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
\- J'vous plais pas, c'est ça ?  
\- J'croyais qu'tu voulais juste un baiser et pas un mec ?  
\- ... si c'est vous j'suis prête à faire une exception.  
\- Noi, arrête tout de suite. Si t'es chiante à chaque fois que je cède à un de tes caprices, je cèderai plus jamais.  
\- ... j'dis ça pour vous, ça vous ferait du bien d'avoir une copine.  
\- ... j't'emmerde. J'crois qu'j'vais repartir avec mon cadeau."  
  
Noi fait la moue et se lève, récupère les verres de la table de nuit pour les remplir à nouveau.  
  
" ...... c'est bon, j'arrête. Mais laissez-moi mon cadeau."  
  



	3. Troisième essai : attaquer quand il est faible. Noi : 18 ans, Shin : 22 ans.

"C'est non.  
\- Mais j'suis sûre que ça marcherait comme ça !  
\- Plutôt crever !"  
  
Et Shin part dans une quinte de toux monumentale.  
Ca fait 2 jours qu'il est complètement malade (une bronchite, d'après Noi) et la fumée de sa partenaire ne marche juste pas (enfin, ça le soulage, mais ça le guérit pas).  
D'après elle, si elle pouvait lui souffler directement dans la bouche, ça marcherait, parce que la fumée irait dans les poumons. Mais vu comme elle l'a fait chier trois mois avant avec son "premier baiser", pas question qu'il lui laisse la possibilité de recommencer.  
  
"Vous êtes vraiment têtu comme une mule...  
\- Et toi t'essaies de m'embobiner parce que t'es en manque.  
\- 'tain, c'est clair, j'ai trop envie de vous embrasser, là, avec votre teint livide, la morve qui vous coule du nez et les bouts de poumons que vous m'crachez à la gueule.  
\- C'est pas ce genre de choses qui t'arrêterait, je te connais bien.  
\- J'ai envie de dire "tant pis pour vous", mais j'vais juste attendre que vous dormiez et je le ferai à ce moment.  
\- ... casse-toi de chez moi.  
\- Essayez de me mettre dehors, qu'on rigole."  
  
Et Shin sait qu'il a pas du tout la force de la foutre dehors (déjà en temps normal il a du mal), donc il tire sa couverture sur la tête et ferme les yeux.  
Noi se tait, et au bout d'un moment Shin sent qu'une de ses mains se fait attraper dans celle de Noi, sous la couverture. Elle l'attrape doucement, et Shin n'a pas le cœur à reprendre sa main.  
  
"Sempai, je... je veux juste vous être utile. Je trouve ça ridicule de laisser mon meilleur ami souffrir alors que je peux faire autrement...  
\- ... j'suis ton meilleur ami, maintenant ?  
\- Comment ça, maintenant ? Ca fait genre quatre ans qu'on est comme cul et chemise, mais bon...  
\- Chais pas, tu dis ça comme ça, j'en sais rien, moi.  
\- Vous êtes mon meilleur ami. Soyez flatté parce que j'ai plusieurs amis diables, quand même.  
\- ... Noi...  
\- Et maintenant vous allez être raisonnable, ouvrir la bouche et vous laisser soigner."  
  
Shin rabat la couverture, fusille Noi du regard et obtempère.  
Noi n'en profite qu'un tout petit peu.  
  
Ce n'est que le lendemain, une fois bien remis, que Shin réalise qu'il aurait pu inhaler de la fumée de Noi depuis un flacon.  
  



	4. Quatrième essai : le prendre par les sentiments. Noi : 24 ans, Shin : 28 ans.

Ils viennent de finir une mission et comme à l'accoutumée, Shin les ramène à la résidence. Il fait un temps magnifique dehors.  
  
"Sempai, on peut s'arrêter là, un peu ?"  
  
Ils sont en avance, il fait beau, Shin voit pas pourquoi il ferait chier. Il gare la voiture et sort avant de reconnaître l'endroit.  
Un petit glacier au bord d'un parc.  
Il fait comme s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit, s'étire et se tourne vers Noi.  
  
"Vous voulez une glace ?  
\- ... pourquoi pas..."  
  
Même s'il fait beau, il fait encore super froid et y a pas foule chez le glacier. Shin se laisse inviter et suit Noi qui part s'asseoir sur la rambarde à côté.  
Il y a neuf ans, ils étaient déjà assis sur cette rambarde.  
  
"Sempai ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Vous vous souvenez ?"  
  
Shin ferme les yeux.   
  
"... oui.  
\- Vous aviez tort à l'époque.  
\- ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Vous m'avez dit que j'avais un béguin d'adolescente et que ça me passerait. Vous aviez tort."  
  
Si elle est en train de lui refaire une déclaration, il ne sait pas plus quoi y répondre qu'il y a neuf ans.  
  
"J'vous ai cru, un moment. Et puis après j'ai réalisé que vous aviez tort sur ce point, mais que peut-être vous aviez raison sur le fait qu'on était bien comme on était et qu'il fallait pas tout gâcher... mais maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que vous aviez aussi tort à ce propos.  
\- J'ai jamais prétendu être de bon conseil en relations amoureuses."  
  
Noi se met à rire.  
Elle a enlevé son masque pour manger sa glace, mais même avec sa tenue de combat, Shin la trouve belle. Il l'a toujours trouvée belle, en fait. Ca l'a pas vraiment dérangé quand elle est devenue géante, ça lui allait comme un gant. Elle avait toujours ce regard décidé, ces cils qui n'en finissent pas et un sourire radieux qu'elle ne gardait que pour lui.  
  
"... sempai...  
 - Je suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses, Noi.  
\- Ca me dérange pas.  
\- Moi, ça me dérange...  
\- Sempai, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi ?"  
  
Il pense beaucoup de choses de Noi.  
  
"Je sais pas... qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- ... est-ce que vous m'aimez bien ?  
\- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question.  
\- Oui, mais j'aimerais l'entendre.  
\- Tu penses que je passerais autant de temps avec quelqu'un que je peux pas blairer ?  
\- ... alors pourquoi vous résistez autant à l'idée que je puisse bien vous aimer aussi ?  
\- Noi, j'voudrais juste que tu sois heureuse, et que t'arrêtes de penser que je pourrais être un chouette petit ami.  
\- Pourquoi vous pourriez pas ?  
\- Si j'avais pas été là tu serais un diable, aujourd'hui. Omnipotente, plus ou moins immortelle, et libre de faire ce que tu veux. Un jour il faudra bien que tu le réalises.  
\- ... c'était mon choix d'utiliser mon pouvoir ce jour-là. Vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais été plus heureuse à vous laisser crever ?  
\- Ben oui.  
\- ... c'est là, que vous avez tort. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce que j'ai fait. Si demain vous pouvez être un diable et que l'unique condition pour ça c'est que je clamse, vous accepteriez ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- ... sans regret ?"  
  
Et Shin comprend enfin pourquoi elle ne lui en a jamais voulu.  
  
" ...... hmm...  
\- Alors arrêtez de croire qu'à cause de ça vous êtes pas celui qu'il me faut.  
\- ... c'est ptêt pas que je _peux_ pas l'être, c'est ptêt juste que je _veux_ pas l'être..."  
  
Noi semble pensive pendant quelques instants, puis lui lance un sourire.  
  
" ... Sempai, est-ce que je peux vous faire la cour ?  
\- Si tu veux, mais j'te l'dis tout de suite : c'est pas gagné.  
\- C'est mieux quand y a un peu de challenge, de toute façon."  
  



	5. Cinquième essai : lui faire comprendre l'évidence. Noi : 24 ans, Shin : 28 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les gens qui n'ont par relu Dorohedoro récemment : le Hanakemuri est le restaurant où Shin et Noi se sont rencontrés et où ils ont squatté un an avant d'être partenaires.

"Sans déconner ? T'as cassé ta table ?  
\- Je sais pas, j'étais un peu trop enthousiaste, faut croire."  
  
En regardant l'état du meuble, Shin n'aurait pas parlé d' "enthousiasme"...  
  
"Ben reste plus qu'à t'en racheter une autre...  
\- ... un jour vous m'avez dit que vous m'en feriez une si j'en avais besoin.  
\- Ouais, y a genre 10 ans. A cette époque j'avais encore une idée de comment on fait.  
\- ...... j'suis super déçue.  
\- C'est pas que j'veux pas t'aider, mais même si j'avais encore le coup de main, j'ai pas le matos.  
\- ... tant pis, alors...  
\- A la limite, j'peux t'aider à en choisir une de qualité ?  
\- ... vous embêtez pas, j'vais faire chier En pour qu'il me l'offre.  
\- Tu voulais me faire trimer alors que tu peux l'avoir gratos ? Et ben merci...  
\- Chais pas, moi, j'ai vu la table cassée, j'ai repensé à votre offre... ça me faisait un peu rêver, d'avoir une table faite par vous.  
\- T'as des rêves bizarres...  
\- ... m'en parlez pas."  


* * *

  
Il est vraiment trop gentil.  
Mais vraiment.  
D'ailleurs, objectivement, fréquenter Noi pendant autant d'années a dû avoir un impact sur son cerveau, il ne voit pas d'autre explication.  
Il toque à la porte.  
  
"Sempai !  
\- Salut. J'ai quelque chose pour toi."  
  
Et il montre la table qu'il lui a ramenée.  
  
"Vous l'avez trouvée dans une décharge ?  
\- ... à Hole.  
\- ......  
\- C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Y a plus de dix ans, mais c'est moi qui l'ai faite, j'en suis certain."  
  
Noi le regarde d'un air abasourdi.  
  
"Elle paie pas de mine, et j'suis pas sûr qu'elle résistera longtemps à ta brutalité... mais j'te la renforcerai. Puis comme tu la trouves moche, j'te la poncerai et j'la vernirai, ce sera un peu plus pêchu..."  
  
Elle s'approche de la table, la regarde sous toutes les coutures.  
  
"... vous êtes allé la chercher rien que pour moi ?  
\- Ouais, je sais, c'est complètement con. On peut la balancer et En t'en offriras une mieux.  
\- Ca va plus ?!? J'la garde.  
\- ... comme tu l'sens. Te force pas, non plus...  
\- J'me force pas ! C'est... enfin, je m'y attendais pas...  
\- ... Même si c'était y a 10 ans, je te l'avais dit. J'aime pas ne pas tenir parole.  
\- Merci, en tout cas. Elle est superbe.  
\- Non, elle est dégueu, mais comme t'as des goûts de chiotte c'est pas bien grave."  


* * *

  
Shin se relève, retourne la table et passe un dernier coup de chiffon dessus.  
Au final, il est assez fier de son travail.  
  
"Bon, ben voilà, j'vais pas dire qu'elle est comme neuve, mais tu peux te la péter, t'es la seule personne dans le monde des mages à avoir une table de moi. Enfin, j'imagine.  
\- ... vous disiez que vous aviez perdu la main, mais quand même, c'est dingue ce que vous en avez fait.  
\- C'est rien, ça, des finitions...  
\- En tout cas pour vous remerciez, j'vous invite à manger.  
\- Cool. On sort ?  
\- ... j'pensais faire le repas.  
\- Ca m'va aussi. T'as quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Bière ?  
\- OK.  
\- Mettez-vous à l'aise, c'est pas prêt tout de suite, j'ai rien commencé..."  
  
Shin s'installe sur une des chaises (elles vont juste pas du tout avec la table, mais bon...), nettoie ses lunettes et se laisse servir.  
  
"Tu nous fais quoi ?  
\- ... vous avez une préférence ?  
\- Chais pas... un curry ?  
\- Ca met un certain temps vous savez. Mais si vous avez rien de prévu et que vous avez pas encore trop faim... c'est comme si c'était fait.  
\- Impec'."  
  
C'est pas la première fois qu'il squatte une soirée chez Noi (ou l'inverse) et il n'hésite pas à se mettre à l'aise. Après la moitié de la première bière, il est déjà vautré sur le lit à regarder un film, qu'il critique beaucoup bien que ce soit lui qui ait choisi quoi mater (et que Noi ne risque pas de voir grand chose depuis la cuisine). A la troisième bière, il se relève et va se chercher quelque chose à manger dans les placards de Noi.  
  
"Chuis en train de faire le repas, soyez patient.  
\- Mais j'mangerai ce que tu fais, je cherche juste quelque chose pour accompagner la bière.  
\- C'est presque prêt, donc non.  
\- ... tu me dis non quand je veux te piquer des chips, maintenant ?"  
  
Noi fronce les sourcils.  
  
"Exactement. Mettez la table, plutôt."  
  
Shin obtempère, un peu déçu. Dans la minute qui suit, Noi sert le repas, des portions gargantuesques mais qu'ils vont engloutir sans souci, et s'assied face à lui.  
  
"Ben merci pour le repas.  
\- Merci pour la table."  
  
Ils se font un grand sourire et entament leur repas.  
  
"C'est super bon ! T'as pris des cours de cuisine ou quoi ?  
\- ... j'essaie de vous séduire par votre estomac.  
\- En me refusant de la bouffe ?  
\- ... en vous faisant manger des trucs un peu meilleurs que ce que vous ingurgitez habituellement.  
\- Bon, j'avoue, c'est une bonne approche.  
\- Je fais des progrès de ce point de vue-là, alors ?"  
  
Shin médite sur la question une seconde.  
  
"Chais pas, j'y ai pas réfléchi.  
\- Y a vraiment que vous pour réfléchir à des questions comme ça.  
\- Ben quoi, faut peser le pour et le contre. Ca nécessite de réfléchir.  
\- Des fois faut savoir s'lâcher dans la vie, Shin.  
\- ... Shin ?  
\- ...... j'peux pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre.  
\- Au début j'vous appelais comme ça.  
\- ... t'étais une petite malpolie, c'est pour ça. Même pas de respect pour tes aînés... Maintenant t'es dans l'excès inverse, ça fait dix ans que tu vouvoies ton meilleur ami.  
\- Ca vous dérange ?  
\- J'dois dire que j'm'en fous un peu."  


* * *

  
Ils se retrouvent devant le bureau d'En où ils ont été convoqués. Apparemment, le boss est encore en train de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre et on les fait patienter.  
  
"Sempai, ça tombe bien qu'on ait cinq minutes, parce que j'voulais vous dire : j'ai réfléchi pour vous, c'est le pour qui l'emporte.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vous savez, vous aviez pas réfléchi, il fallait peser le pour et le contre, tout ça. Le pour l'emporte. Vous pouvez sortir avec moi.  
\- C'est de mieux en mieux, les arguments que tu m'trouves. J'pensais que quand tu parlais de m'faire la cour tu m'paierais le restau et tu t'habillerais sexy... pas que tu m'interdirais les chips et que tu viendrais avec tes gros sabots me dire de sortir avec toi tous les trois jours."  
  
Noi le regarde fixement sans répondre pendant quelques secondes.  
  
"... j'peux l'faire aussi.  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Sans déc', j'peux l'faire aussi. Ce soir, un rendez-vous. D'essai. C'est moi qui invite et j'serai super belle. Promis.  
\- ... un bon restau, alors ?  
\- J'peux même nous avoir une table chez Cheche.  
\- Là où c'est un diable qui fait la bouffe ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Tu peux avoir une table, ce soir, chez Cheche ?  
\- Chuis sûre, oui. J'serai super belle, et j'vous expliquerai pourquoi le pour l'emporte. J'passe vous prendre à 19h."  
  
La porte s'ouvre et Shin n'ayant pas eu le temps de dire non, il imagine que Noi a pris ça pour un oui.  


* * *

  
Noi porte une robe de soirée qu'il ne lui a jamais vue (avec un décolleté très plongeant) et absolument rien qui laisserait penser qu'elle pourrait tabasser quelqu'un ce soir (et ça c'est une première). Elle a natté ses cheveux, y a mis des bijoux, s'est maquillée et on dirait pas tout à fait Noi, mais Shin doit l'avouer : elle est super belle.  
D'ailleurs il est très clairement pas le seul à le penser dans la pièce : les gens se sont retournés sur leur passage jusqu'au coin le plus cosy du restau, et Shin a compris que Noi avait juste abusé de son cousin pour leur avoir une table VIP ici.  
Cheche est connu pour servir ce que le chef décide sans demander aux clients ce qu'ils veulent (c'est pas vraiment étonnant d'un diable, en même temps), et on leur a servi du vin dès leur arrivée sans leur demander leur avis.  
Après de menus bavardages sur le restau, Noi a tout de suite ouvert le feu.  
  
"Alors on va faire le contre, d'abord, ça aura plus d'impact.  
\- En fait, chuis super curieux de ce que tu vas mettre en "contre".  
\- Alors déjà, en contre, une fois que vous sortirez avec moi, vous penserez tellement à moi que vous travaillerez plus correctement."  
  
Shin repose son verre de vin, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû y penser...  
\- Mais je pense que ce sera surtout au début et on saura s'y accommoder, donc je pense que c'est pas bien grave.  
\- ... on va dire que c'est négligeable, effectivement. Autre argument contre ?  
\- Alors en deuxième et dernier parce que j'en ai trouvé que deux : En risque de vous tuer. Bon, c'est un risque à prendre, hein...  
\- Comment ça, En risque de me tuer ?  
\- ... quand j'suis venue bosser pour lui, mon père lui a fait tout un speech genre "prends bien soin d'elle", tout ça, et ça lui est monté à la tête. Tous les types qui se sont un peu intéressés à moi depuis qu'je bosse pour lui ont fini en champignons.  
\- ... c'est n'importe quoi.  
\- J'vous jure. L'autre jour un mec m'a sifflée dans la rue. Le lendemain il était mort. Et c'est pas moi qui l'avais tué.  
\- ...... t'admettras que c'est un putain d'argument contre, quand même...  
\- Nan, mais En vous aime bien. Je crois. Ca devrait aller. Enfin bon, pour être sûrs, la version officielle c'est "on couche pas ensemble".  
\- En même temps, même officieusement, on couche pas ensemble.  
\- Nan, mais je parle d'après cette nuit. Une fois que ce sera fait.  
\- ...... je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce dîner. Enfin si, pour la bouffe, je crois, parce que ça devient surréaliste."  
  
C'est à ce moment que le serveur choisit pour leur amener leur repas. Shin n'est pas sûr de pouvoir identifier ce dont il s'agit. En fait, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir identifier ce dont il s'agit, mais en tout cas c'est super bon.  
Noi a eu quelque chose de différent, et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi ou comment, mais il s'en accommode.  
  
"Vous voulez goûter chez moi ?  
\- Tu crois que ça se fait ? ... c'est plutôt chic, ici, quand même.  
\- Allez, personne nous regarde, puis c'est délicieux."  
  
Noi lui passe sa fourchette chargée, et même si très clairement, ils ont déjà souvent touché la bouffe de l'autre directement (en même temps, c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se refiler des maladies), Shin est à peu près sûr que c'est pas la bonne étiquette dans un restau comme ça. Curieux, il attrape quand même la fourchette et goûte le plat.  
  
"C'est pas mal. Mais je préfère le mien.  
\- C'est vrai ? Faites-moi goûter !"  
  
Shin plante la fourchette de Noi dans son plat et lui rend.  
  
"Hmm, je crois que je préfère aussi le mien.  
\- Tu crois que le diable sait faire un plat au goût de chaque client ?  
\- ... sûrement un truc comme ça. Sinon ce serait pas si prisé, ici.  
\- Je sais pas toi, mais je suis déjà prêt à revenir, personnellement.  
\- ... alors, j'ai bien choisi ?  
\- ...... je valide, tu as bien choisi."  
  
Pendant le repas, la conversation dérive sur la dernière mission qu'ils ont effectuée. Ils avaient fait un pari sur celui qui en buterait le plus, mais ils s'étaient engueulés après à côté de la montagne de cadavres pour savoir lequels étaient à qui (mais avaient tous les deux eus la flemme d'identifier les blessures au marteau et avaient fini par négocier une égalité). Mais quand Shin repose ses couverts, Noi change de sujet.  
  
"Vous m'dites quand vous êtes prêt pour le pour.  
\- Je suis pas sûr d'être jamais prêt. Te connaissant tu vas avoir une liste longue comme le bras.  
\- J'ai un seul argument, mais quand je l'ai trouvé, je me suis dit que j'avais pas besoin d'autre chose parce que c'est du lourd.  
\- Oh, ben, si y en a qu'un, vas-y, je suis plus à ça près.  
\- ... vous m'aimez."  
  
Shin manque de s'étouffer et pourtant il a plus rien en bouche.  
  
"Ah ouais ?  
\- Hmm. Sinon vous auriez pas accepté que j'essaie de vous séduire.  
\- ... ne minimise pas ce que je ferai pour de la bouffe gratuite.  
\- Nan, mais j'dis pas que vous m'aimez de façon classique, hein... mais... je sais que je compte pour vous."  
  
Elle cherche son regard. Il peut lui concéder ça.  
  
"Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi.  
\- Oui, mais en fait, je suis la seule. J'ai toujours été la seule. Les autres, vous en avez rien à carrer.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça veut pas dire que je veux que notre relation change.  
\- C'est justement à cause de ça que vous voulez pas. Vous avez la trouille parce que si ça se passait mal, si j'vous aimais plus... vous auriez plus personne.  
\- ......  
\- Le fait que vous m'aimiez... pour moi c'est évident que c'est du pour. Pour vous, c'est du contre. Tant que vous le rangez dans la mauvaise colonne, ça peut pas marcher."  
  
Et Shin voit le tableau devant ses yeux.  
Dans le pour : "être avec Noi", dans le contre : "risquer de perdre Noi", c'est tout ce qu'il y a.  
C'est super simple, et pourtant il y avait jamais pensé...  
  
Il se lève, évite le regard de Noi.  
  
"... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- ... sempai...  
\- Seul."  
  
Elle se lève tout de même, pose une main sur son poignet, cherche son regard.  
  
"Vous revenez, hein ?  
\- ... j'vais pas te planter à ton premier rendez-vous, promis."  
  
Elle a l'air triste, mais elle se rassied.  
  
Dehors, l'air est frais et le vent cinglant (c'est une météo artificielle créée pour donner un air au restau, un effet plutôt réussi).  
Shin se demande comment il a pu en arriver là.  
Comment il a pu nier pendant autant d'années que Noi pouvait l'intéresser ? C'était pourtant si évident. Elle était la seule personne avec qui il avait jamais eu une connexion. Sa vie même dans le monde des mages s'était entièrement articulée autour de Noi. Sans Noi, il n'aurait probablement pas récupéré ses bras. Sans ça, il n'aurait pas cherché à se faire embaucher par En pour la retrouver. Sans leur amitié, elle n'aurait pas sacrifié sa chance d'être un diable pour lui et il serait sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
Dans son monde, Noi est la seule chose qui va de soi. Etre son partenaire est évident, tout comme le fait de la voir tous les jours et de la protéger même si elle en a pas foncièrement besoin.  
Et il n'est pas question qu'il perde ça.  
Elle trouve peut-être ça facile de risquer ce qu'ils ont, mais lui pas.  
Il prend son courage à deux mains et retourne dans le restaurant. Il sait pas ce qu'il va lui dire, il sait pas quelle décision il va prendre, mais il a de toute façon besoin de la voir.  
  
Noi est toujours assise à leur table, en train de jouer avec son verre vide.  
Shin avait déjà oublié combien elle s'était mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion et sent son cœur se serrer en la voyant.  
  
"Noi, viens.  
\- ... on prend pas de dessert ?  
\- Non, j'ai plus envie d'être là."  
  
Il attrape sa main et elle le suit, après avoir demandé au serveur de mettre le repas sur la note du boss.  
Sans déc', Noi a quand même du cran pour autant abuser avec En.  
  
A peine sortis du restaurant, Shin ouvre une porte vers Hole.  
  
"On va où ?  
\- A Hole.  
\- Ca j'avais compris... mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Pose pas de question."  
  
Ils arrivent à peu près là où il avait imaginé, devant l'ancienne école qui était déjà désaffectée quand il était petit. Il a pas mis les pieds ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'est même pas sûr de retrouver l'endroit qu'il cherche. Mais ça n'a pas tellement changé, en fait. Suffit de passer la décharge, monter le long du sanctuaire, franchir le bosquet et... et la vue est un peu différente, mais toujours sympa.  
  
"C'est super joli ici."  
  
Noi s'assied par terre, contemple les lumières de Hole qui s'étendent à leurs pieds.  
  
"Quand j'avais quinze ans, ou quelque chose du style, j'ai trouvé cet endroit. J'me disais que le jour où j'aurais une copine, je l'amènerais ici et que ce serait facile de conclure."  
  
Noi se met à rire.  
  
"Vous aviez pas besoin d'un joli paysage pour que ce soit facile de conclure avec moi.  
\- ... c'est pas pour toi que c'est pas facile."  
  
Elle lui tend la main, et il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
"Shin...  
\- ......  
\- De toute façon, c'est fini, ça pourra plus être comme avant.  
\- ... je sais.  
\- Faut pas en être triste, j'suis sûre qu'on sera heureux.  
\- J'suis pas triste, j'suis énervé.  
\- ... bah, pourquoi ?  
\- ...... ça m'énerve que tu aies raison, en fait."  
  
Elle lui sourit puis repose sa tête sur son épaule.  
Ca le calme pas vraiment.  
  
"C'est que j'vous connais bien. Et puis moi, au moins, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir.  
\- ...... je sais, je sais. Et je sais que j'suis con sur ce sujet, mais bon, j'suis comme ça.  
\- Si jamais ça marche mal, si on se rend compte qu'en fait vous êtes pas un bon petit ami et que c'était effectivement une très mauvaise idée, on pourra toujours revenir en arrière. J'veux dire, ça fait des années qu'on fait comme si j'vous avais jamais déclaré mes sentiments, et des années aussi qu'on fait comme si la fois où vous m'avez embrassée pour mes 18 ans c'était rien du tout, donc bon... Au pire, on pourra faire pareil. On a des années d'expérience derrière nous à ignorer nos sentiments.  
\- Et si... et si c'est juste toi qui veux plus de moi ? Et si moi ça me plaît d'être ton mec, mais que tu te rends compte qu'au final je fais pas l'affaire ?  
\- ... ben faudra accepter d'être juste mon meilleur ami. Comme j'ai accepté d'être juste votre meilleure amie pendant dix ans. C'est pas si terrible, je vous assure.  
\- ......  
\- Et puis, bon, en plus, j'me connais, vous pourrez être chiantissime que j'vous larguerai pas, j'vous adore trop."  
  
Shin joue avec la main de Noi dans la sienne, mais ne répond rien.  
Elle a probablement raison. Et puis, si elle lui promet qu'au pire du pire, ils pourront être à nouveau comme ils sont aujourd'hui...  
  
"Sempai, vous m'avez même pas fait un compliment sur ma tenue...  
\- ......... t'es super belle, ce soir.  
\- ... merci. Vous aussi vous êtes très élégant.  
\- Chuis en costard. Comme tous les jours, quoi.  
\- Désolée de vous le dire, mais ça se voit que vous avez fait un effort. Et l'eau de cologne, quoi..."  
  
Noi inspire profondément et enchaîne sur un petit soupir heureux.  
  
"... j'adore.  
\- Moi j'trouve que ça fait trop, mais bon... je savais que ça te plairait.  
\- J'aime bien votre côté "surtout, pas question de finir avec Noi", et en même temps, vous êtes tout à fait conscient que vous faites tout pour me faire tourner la tête.  
\- ... apparemment, t'es pas la seule à qui il manque une case."  
  
Et c'est vrai qu'il a fait des efforts pour l'occasion, alors qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de succomber à Noi.  
  
"Sempai...  
\- Hm ?  
\- ... je peux vous ramener chez moi ce soir ?  
\- Tu oublies que la version officielle, c'est "on couche pas ensemble"...  
\- ... et la version officieuse ?"  
  
Shin prend une longue inspiration et se redresse légèrement. A son geste, Noi enlève sa tête de son épaule et se tourne vers lui.  
Il ment pas quand il dit qu'elle est belle, ce soir. Et il sait bien qu'il aimera jamais personne comme il aime Noi. Mais c'est quand même super difficile.  
  
"... dans la version officieuse, ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que tu es la seule pour moi, et je t'ai emmenée dans le lieu le plus romantique que je connaisse pour te le dire, puis je me suis dégonflé.  
\- ... dites pas ça, vous venez de le dire à haute voix. On progresse."  
  
Shin se met à rire.  
  
"On progresse ?  
\- Après dix ans de stagnation, on peut que progresser, non ?  
\- ... t'en as pas marre de m'attendre ?  
\- Si, grave. Mais j'continuerai d'attendre s'il faut. Parce que vous êtes aussi le seul pour moi. Depuis toujours...ou presque.  
\- Presque ?  
\- ......... ça vous allait pas les cheveux longs.  
\- En fait tu m'aimes juste pour mon physique, c'est ça ?  
\- Sûrement. La première fois que vous avez débarqué au Hanakemuri en costard avec les cheveux courts et votre nouveau masque, vous aviez trop un air de tueur, j'ai craqué.  
\- En même temps, je suis tueur.  
\- Ouais, mais à l'époque, moi je l'étais pas, et je trouvais que c'était classe.  
\- ... j'peux comprendre.  
\- Et après j'ai vu à quoi servait le marteau. Coup de foudre.  
\- ... j'imagine.  
\- Et puis les lunettes après, j'étais finie.  
\- Ca j'aurais pas cru de ta part, mais bon...  
\- Ouais, non, c'est pas vrai le dernier point. Ca fait moins tueur, tout de suite. Mais vous êtes mignon, avec, ça vous donne un air accessible.  
\- ... je crois que tu t'enfonces, là.  
\- J'essaie de vous baratiner jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à m'embrasser."  
  
Il lui sourit, passe une main sur sa joue et la voit rougir.  
Il s'approche doucement, elle ferme les yeux et leurs lèvres se retrouvent.  
... Ce n'était pas si difficile, après tout.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Noi s'écarte et souffle de la fumée pour ouvrir une porte.  
Elle se lève, lui tend la main.  
  
"J'peux vous ramener chez moi, alors ?"  
  
Shin attrape sa main, se relève à son tour.  
  
"A la limite, je pouvais comprendre le vouvoiement jusqu'ici. Mais dans ce contexte, c'est quand même super bizarre...  
\- Ca fait partie de mon plan pour qu'En ne sache pas qu'on couche ensemble.  
\- ... oh ben, si c'est pour m'éviter d'être buté, tu peux continuer avec les "sempai".  
\- ...... je t'aime, Shin.  
\- ...... décide-toi.  
\- ...... je vous aime, sempai.  
\- .........  
\- ... vous préférez lequel ?  
\- .......... j'aime bien les deux."  



End file.
